The present disclosure relates generally to confectionery products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to jelly confectionery products having a jelly blend including a stabilizer and a fiber.
There are numerous types of confectionery products. Such confectionery products can include, for instance, hard or chewy candy. It is generally known that providing confectionery products having unique flavors and health benefits can lead to enhanced marketability with consumers. Jelly beans and gummy bears are a common sugar-based jellied confectionery. Typically, these sugar-based jellied confectionery include a food stabilizer such as carrageenan that is conventionally standardized with sugars such as dextrose. However, the use of dextrose is disadvantageous for making reduced sugar or sugar-free confectionery products.